Shut up and Deal with it
by LittleFireAngel
Summary: Cullens left and Bella goes home later Cullens arive at Bella's school will Bella go back to Edward or find a new love? Summery Suks. Story a lot better. RE-WRITEN SOO MUTCH BETTER.ADOPTIED BY Darkredblossomgodess.
1. Chapter 1

Shut up and Deal With it!

**AN: / Hey I'm back sorry it took forever to start again but my PC crashed and I just got a laptop. Add that to my writers block and you have me in a funk. Hope you like my story. Later!**

**-FireAngel1**

Chapter 1

Hey my name is Isabella Marie Swan James. No I did **NOT** get married since _**he**_ left I just went back home to my family. WOHH! I need to back up don't I?

Anyway after _**he**_ left I ran back to Charlie's, who in all reality is just a good friend of mine who was doing me a favor. I ran up to my room sobbing for hours until Charlie called Logan. He's my big brother of like 2 min and won't let me live it down for like the next century. Oh yeah before he left I was going to tell the truth about me to him but never got the chance. Anyway I'm immortal thanks to my mutant genes that I share with my brother. He has claws come out from his knuckles, amazingly fast healing, and a mental shield. I also have claws but extend from my nails; I also have fast healing, a mental and physical shield, and the ability to absorb other abilities. Not like Rough though. I do it with out touching the person. Rough and I are BFLB (Best friends for life and beyond) cheesy I know. We are even closer than Alice and I were. She is dating Bobby (Ice-man). We (Logan, Bobby, Rough, and I) are the trouble makers at the school and are constantly in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: / Hey thanks for all the reviews. You've inspired me to write another chapter today. Love Ya! Don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 2

Bobby just left to "talk" to Rough. HA! Whatever. "Yo. Baby sis, Storm said that we'll be having guests over later and to tell you to get ready." I rolled my eyes. "Of course Logan." I left to get ready.

---------------------------------------------1 hour later-------------------------------------------------

"Bells get down here before Storm blows a casket." Logan Shouted. I ran down stairs. The truth is I'm very graceful but had to hide that fact in Forks. Storm was inviting our guests inside when I came down stairs. I froze.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!

COME ON BELLA CHILL.

Just be calm……..okay I'm good.

Jasper looked at me strange when I heard Siren scream.

**AN: / Ha Ha! Cliffy. Please review…. For the bear!**

**(())_(())**

**( 0 0 )**

**o**

**(o) (o)**


	3. AUTHERS NOTE IMPORTANT MUST READ

**AN:/ Sorry I've been told that my story is good but the chapters are too short and it just doesn't make since to me so I'm re-writing the story. You'll see a new version of the story in a few days. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all.**

**-LittleFireAngel**


	4. Good bye Forks CH1

_**FORKS, WA CHARLIE'S HOUSE:**_

I ran up to the room Charlie is letting me stay in. It feels like Edward ripped out my heart but, I need to get over it. And the only way for me to do that and that's by going back home. No not to Phoenix, to Rochester New York. My family is their. I understand that this must be very confusing for you. I'll start with the beginning, one thing though; I'm not really Charlie's daughter. My name is Isabella Marie James; I am almost 320 years old even though I look like I'm 18. I have a twin brother named Logan. Anyway I need to get away from Forks at least for a little while.

_____10 minuets later____

I turn to leave a treasured place, good bye Forks and my dreams.

**AN: / Cliffy again. I hope you enjoy this more detailed version. Please review.**


	5. Home Ch2

**AN:/ So sorry for not updating in forever but I got grounded from my PC. I love the reviews, I appreciate it so much. :P**

**LittleFireAngel**

**PS: I don't own anything except the plot**

_**Rochester, New York**_

I arrived. Man, I have never been so happy about an airplane. God I must miss Logan if I'm starting to like those flying death traps. I started my long walk toward the mansion needing some time to think about everything that happened in a matter of hours and trying to find a way to explain my sudden return home.

_**The Mansion**_

I looked up at the place I have called home for so many years, remembering everything about my adventures here. I was reminiscing when a familiar voice said my name. I turned toward my brother to give him a hug and the reason to my sudden return that took my whole walk home to think of, including the constant arguments with myself.

" Hi." What a genius I am, I said a mono-syllable to my own brother. I feel useless .

" Welcome back lil' sis. I missed you so much. Charlie was worried and called, while explaining everything," he replied. I gulped, "everything?"


End file.
